


Types of Love

by DeaLunae



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeaLunae/pseuds/DeaLunae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a normal day at the Milk Dipper when Ryutaros, who now has his own body, gets curious about the different types of love there are so he, of course, asks Ryotaro.</p><p>Written: Nov 7, 2009</p>
            </blockquote>





	Types of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Den-O, it belongs to Shotaro Ishinomori who created it and to Yasuko Kobayashi and Shoji Yonemura who wrote it. This is simply for my own entertainment, and I make no money off of this.  
> AN: I just had to do this pairing. When I thought about it, this is one of maybe two pairings where Ryotaro could actually top on a regular basis because he is so much of an uke in comparison to everyone else, and then my muse went, ‘Write it, write it!’ just because I could. I'm actually quite happy with the way it turned out.  
> Warnings: Minor half-spoiler concerning the fight against Kai. Also, shonen-ai ahead (pure fluff) with two boys kissing. Don’t like? Then don’t read.
> 
> Finally: Written on November 7, 2009

It had been an average, though slow, day at the Milk Dipper. Airi had been serving coffee as usual and had somehow managed to run out of a couple of things. She had decided to run out and pick them up, leaving Ryotaro in charge, and Yuto, who was now a regular at the café, had insisted on going with her.

Them leaving together is what resulted in the current situation. Ryutaros, who had come in to visit his onee-chan earlier, was now pouting slightly with his cup of coffee at the bar while Ryotaro sat beside him, thankful that there were no customers right now. He really didn’t want to leave a pouting, hyperactive imajin in human form alone.

“Ne, Ryotaro,” Ryutaros said, finally breaking the silence and catching the dark-haired man’s attention, “why aren’t you worried about onee-chan’s feelings for Yuto? Aren’t you worried that she’ll love us less because she loves him? That he’ll take her away?”

Ryotaro sighed inwardly. Due to the amethyst-eyed males appearance, Ryotaro sometimes forgot that Ryutaros was, essentially, still a child. It was questions like that one that forcefully drove that fact home. Ryotaro couldn’t help but wish, sometimes, that Ryutaros would grow up, at least a little, but Ryotaro also knew that if the purple imajin actually matured, he would no longer really be Ryutaros.

“I’m not worried,” Ryotaro started, choosing his words carefully, “because nee-san can love Yuto without caring for anyone else less. She loves him in a different way than she loves her family.”

Ryutaros frowned at his coffee and took a small sip before he asked, “What do you mean ‘in a different way’?”

Knowing there was no way around answering the curious imajin’s questions, Ryotaro continued, “What I mean is that there are different kinds of love. There is the love that you feel for your friends, the love that you feel for your family, and the love that you feel towards someone special who is a combination of both. The last is the way nee-san feels about Yuto, she loves him but that won’t interfere with her loving others.”

Ryutaros frowned and seemed to think for a moment, pulling on his purple lock of hair, before he said, “So the first type is the kind I feel towards Kuma-chan, Kame-chan, Momotaros-no-baka, and everyone else on the Den-Liner right?”

Ryotaro nodded, lips quirking at Ryutaros’s reference to the red imajin, knowing it would have infuriated him had Momotaros been around to hear it. His lips fell back into a slight frown as he wondered exactly where Ryutaros was going with this, one could never tell with the hyperactive imajin after all.

“And the second type,” Ryutaros continued after a moment, “is how I feel towards onee-chan, right?”

“Of course,” Ryotaro responded, still not quite seeing where Ryutaros was going with his questions.

There was another paused before Ryutaros looked up at him with a curious look on his face and tilted his head slightly before saying, “Those are easy to tell then. How can you tell when you feel the third type?

Ryotaro nearly choked on the coffee he had just taken a drink of at that comment. He hadn’t expected Ryutaros to just ask that. He didn’t know what he expected, but asking how to tell if one was in love with someone certainly wasn’t it. He couldn’t help but wonder for a moment if Ryutaros had someone specific in mind before he pushed the thought away.

“Well,” Ryotaro started hesitantly, “I guess it means you want to be with that person all the time. You want to spend the rest of your life with that person, and never leave that person behind.”

Ryutaros looked slightly confused, “But isn’t that the same as what you feel towards friends and family? I didn’t want to leave Kuma-chan or Kame-chan behind when we were fighting Kai, and I always want to be around everyone.”

Ryotaro sighed before he continued, “Yes, but with this person it’s stronger than anything you feel towards family and friends. It’s painful to be apart from them, and you’re always happiest when they are near.”

At this Ryutaros’s face lit up in understanding before he said, “Then that means that the third type of love is what I feel towards Ryotaro!”

This time, Ryotaro really did choke on the coffee, and, after getting over his brief coughing fit, he pushed the cup away from himself, deciding it was safer not to have any liquids in his mouth until after this conversation was over.

“What do you mean?” Ryotaro asked cautiously, hopeful but wary that the imajin was just over thinking or misunderstanding something.

“Well,” Ryutaros said, eyes drifting upwards as he thought to himself, “being around Ryotaro and onee-chan is the best, but for different reasons. Onee-chan is onee-chan, and I want to always make sure she doesn’t cry because onee-chan is special. When I’m around Ryotaro, it’s different. I’m just happy for no reason, and it’s always best to be around Ryotaro, even better than drawing and dancing on the Den-Liner.”

Ryotaro couldn’t help but smile at this, trust Ryutaros to bring nee-san, dancing, and drawing all into what appeared to be a love confession. Hesitantly he asked, “But aren’t you always happy around Momotaros-tachi as well? You always seem to have so much fun around them.”

This time Ryutaros actually pouted, “I do, but it’s different. It’s stronger like you said the third type would be. Usually it’s even better to be around Ryotaro than even onee-chan.”

Ryotaro’s eyes widened at that statement because he knew just how much Ryutaros cared for nee-san. He smiled as he said, “Then it might just be.”

Ryutaros nodded decisively before leaning over to plant a quick kiss on the startled brunette’s mouth. Pulling back, he smiled hugely and said, “Then Ryotaro is my ‘someone special’.”

Ryotaro couldn’t help but mimic the grin as he said, “And Ryutaros is my special person as well.”


End file.
